


A New World

by endgame_supercorp



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Crossover, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Lesbian Character, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame_supercorp/pseuds/endgame_supercorp
Summary: In the aftermath of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Supergirl comes to realize that Earth isn't the only thing that has changed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> While this is technically a SuperBat story, it's very much meant to set up Supercorp. If you couldn't tell from my username, Kara and Lena are my absolute OTP, and I've felt that Kara's interactions with Kate in Crisis could be a prime opportunity to set up this amazing ship finally becoming canon. While I obviously don't think that'll really happen in the final two episodes of Crisis, I still wanted to realize my take on how it still could happen after the events of the first three episodes. I hope you enjoy it! #SupercorpEndgame

It was over.

Even after the multiverse had been obliterated, Supergirl was standing over what was left of the Anti-Monitor. The threat had ended. They had finally won.

The Crisis had threatened to take everything from Kara, but despite everything she had went through, it was the paragon of hope that managed to deliver the killing blows against Mobius. As she looked over the battleground, she saw dozens – perhaps hundreds – of heroes celebrating the victory together. And it wasn’t just those from her earth or what she previously knew as Earth-1, but something else.

In the aftermath of stopping the Anti-Monitor at the dawn of time, where he had hoped to destroy the multiverse before it ever existed, the paragons found themselves on Earth-1, but not the one any of them knew. Their efforts had led to earth’s restoration, but one where people and places from all over the multiverse were condensed into one universe – one planet. Kara quickly discovered that, aside from herself and the other paragons, everyone on this new earth only remembered a reality with no other parallel dimensions. This Earth-1 had Star City, Central City and Gotham, among others, but it also had National City, with all the people she thought she had lost. Though she hadn’t had much time to gather all this information before Mobius returned for his final attack, she quickly came to realize that just about everything that had happened in her history on Earth-38 was still intact – just in a reality where it all happened on Earth-1.

Regardless of how this new reality might change things going forward, that was something to consider for the future. For now, everyone could take comfort in the fact that they had come together to withstand and defeat the ultimate evil. All of this earth’s superpowered beings united to take on the Anti-Monitor, while those without powers were able to help by clearing out his Shadow Demons and ensuring the safety of civilians.

Though there were plenty of people to see, Kara was really only looking for a few as she scanned the crowd. Thankfully, it only took her a few seconds to find two of those she was looking for.

“Alex! Kelly!”

Kara rushed toward the two of them and hugged Alex harder than she ever had before. She hadn’t seen her sister since before the antimatter wave wiped out her and all the other refugees of Earth-38, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever see her again. But she also had to remind herself that she and J’onn were the only ones who remembered the events of Crisis, let alone the fact that there was ever an Earth-38.

“I’m happy to see you too, but there’s not gonna be much of me left if you keep crushing me!” Alex said.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Kara, letting her sister go.

“Are you OK?” Alex asked. “I mean I know that was a pretty big battle, but we got through it like always.”

“I know,” Kara said as she went to hug Kelly, who had been fighting off the demons with her brother’s Guardian shield. “I’m just…I’m just glad you’re both alright.”

She would eventually have to tell Alex about the Crisis and the reality she remembered, but this wasn’t the time or place.

“Well I’m definitely happy I finally got a chance to use this thing,” said Kelly, with no memory that she had already used the shield when the Crisis first hit. “You know, I think I’m already starting to get the hang of this.”

“Well hopefully you won’t have to use it again for a while,” Alex responded. “We’ve still gotta make sure everyone’s OK before we head back to the DEO.”

“You go ahead,” Kara said. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Alex gave her sister another smile before taking Kelly by the hand to check with everyone else. Kara knew she’d have plenty of time to talk later, but she still wanted to find a few more people.

After a few seconds of looking, Kara spotted Brainy and Nia in the distance, also helping out with the cleanup. Her heart warmed at seeing those two together again, and while she wanted to talk to them, she was just a little more fixated on finding one more person.

Scanning the crowd again, it didn’t take Kara long to find the last person she was looking for. When she saw her, her heart lept with joy.

“Lena!”

She started running in that direction, but stopped herself as quickly as she had started. Lena was far enough away that she didn’t hear Kara’s exclamation or notice her in the crowd. As much as Kara desperately wanted to tell Lena how happy she was to see her alive, she knew this wasn’t the right time.

If events in this reality had indeed transpired the same way they had in the one Kara remembered, then her former best friend still hated her. She still never got a chance to tell Lena her secret before Lex did, and Lena would’ve still manipulated Supergirl to try and complete Project Non Nocere.

Kara knew there might be a chance that this could be different, but everything she had seen so far suggested that just about everything in this new reality was the same as the old one. Like so many other things, this just wasn’t the time or place to figure out that particular aspect.

Lena was attending to someone that had been hurt during the battle. This stuck with Kara.

“Even after everything she’s been through, she’s still focused on helping others,” she thought.

Kara let her gaze linger for a few more seconds, thinking about how she was going to try and make things better between them. She soon snapped out of it, though, remembering just how much there was left to do in the aftermath of the fight.

With so much still going on, Kara didn’t think Lena or anyone else would’ve noticed her staring. And while most people didn’t, there was one hero who did…

Back aboard the Waverider, Kara was gathering the last of her things before heading back to National City. She had said her goodbyes to Barry, Sara and Ryan, hoping that it wouldn’t be too much longer before seeing her fellow paragons again now that they were all on the same earth. She wanted to say goodbye to Kate as well, but nobody had seen her since the final battle. Kara thought that she had snuck back to Gotham without telling anyone, but she was sure it wouldn’t be long before their paths crossed again.

As she looked through one of the ship’s back rooms to make sure she hadn’t left anything behind, she heard someone come up behind her.

“You didn’t really think I was gonna leave without saying goodbye, did you?”

Kara turned around and smiled at Kate, grateful that she was getting to see her friend one more time.

“I certainly hoped not,” Kara responded. “After everything we just went through, it would feel a little anticlimactic.”

“Well I was debating it, but I wanted to ask you about something before I left.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Who was that woman you were staring at after the battle?”

Kara started to tense up. Unbeknownst to her, someone had seen her gazing at Lena in the crowd earlier. But why was she getting nervous? It’s not like she had anything to hide with what happened between the two of them…right?

“Uh, her name’s Lena,” Kara said. “She’s…she was my best friend until recently. Long story short, I went three years without telling her I’m Supergirl, she found out on her own and now she hates me for it.”

She had been looking at the floor all while explaining that. The pain of finding out the truth was still pretty fresh for Kara, and it was clear that not even the threat of the end of existence was enough to take her mind off of it.

Kate took a few seconds to process what she had heard before responding.

“Are you sure about that?”

Kara looked up, wondering why Kate would question her on this.

“Kate, you weren’t there. You didn’t see the look on her face when she told how I had betrayed her, that there wasn’t even an honest moment in our entire friendship or–“

“No, I didn’t mean about that,” said Kate, interrupting. “You’re right, I obviously wasn’t there, so if you say that things got ugly between the two of you, I have no reason to doubt that. What I meant was…are you sure she’s just a friend?”

Now Kara was starting to get nervous. She felt herself starting to shake a little, but managed to mostly keep it under control. She felt a need to deflect, though she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“I mean, other than my sister, she was the best friend I ever had. So no, she wasn’t just another–“

“Kara.”

That was all Kate said, but she gave her friend a wide-eyed look that also said, “You know what I meant.”

Kara went silent for a few seconds before she started nervously laughing. She wanted to brush off Kate’s accusations, but her tone of voice betrayed her true emotions as she started stammering over her words, not noticing Kate inching closer to her every second.

“What…th-that’s ridiculous!” Kara exclaimed. “I mean Lena’s not…a-and I’m not…Kate, you don’t know what you’re–“

Kate interrupted Kara once again, but not with her words. This time, it was with a kiss.

Time seemed to slow down for Kara. She was completely surprised that Kate would pull something like this, as her eyes stayed wide open in shock at first. She was telling herself to pull away, to ask Kate why she would do something like that, and yet…

There was something so intoxicating about this…about her. At the same time that Kara wanted to resist the kiss, she also found herself getting lost in her…everything. The way she looked, the way she smelled, the way her hands felt as they started to touch her face. And her lips…they may have been the softest she had ever felt.

After a few seconds of internal protesting, Kara ultimately gave in and kissed Kate back.

It was absolutely incredible. Kara felt herself getting lost in Kate as she continued. She hadn’t felt this much passion in a long time and wanted to savor every second of it.

After what seemed like an eternity, even if it was only a few seconds, Kate broke the kiss and smiled at Kara.

“Are you sure about that?”

Kara’s expression immediately switched to one of shock as she began to fully process what had just happened.

“Um…I-I, uh…” said Kara, trying but failing to even put two words together.

“You know, Kara, straight women typically don’t x-ray other women’s bodies just to see how many tattoos they have.”

Kara thought back to when they first met. She knew that Kate had been flirting with her, but had she really been flirting back without realizing it?

“So…so you knew since last year?” said Kara, finally managing to compose herself just enough to talk.

“I definitely had my suspicions, but I didn’t exactly have much time to confirm them at Arkham,” Kate recalled. “But seeing the way you were looking at Lena…that was really all the proof I needed. Seeing you get so nervous when I asked you about it just made me even more sure.”

Feeling overwhelmed, Kara walked over to a nearby box to sit down. She buried her face in her hands as it seemed like a million thoughts were racing through her head. She knew she still liked men, but Kate was right. Like Alex, she was just now realizing that she really did like women as well. It was a huge revelation and one that would take time to fully process, but despite all the different ways that Kara knew this was going to change her life, her thoughts kept coming back to one person.

“Oh, Rao help me. I’m in love with Lena…a-and I think I have been for a long time now.”

As tears started flowing down Kara’s face, Kate made her way to the box to sit next to her friend.

“OK, I’m just gonna assume that Rao is some sort of Kryptonian god, right?”

Kara nodded in agreement – Kate was close enough.

“Well in that case, you don’t need Rao’s approval, or anyone else’s for that matter,” Kate said. “Kara, take it from someone who’s been out since she was a kid – there is absolutely nothing wrong with liking women.”

“No, it’s not that,” Kara responded. “I mean, yeah, it’s a lot to take in all at once, but…how the hell did I not know this huge thing about myself until now? If I had realized sooner just how much I love Lena, I don’t know, maybe this whole thing could’ve turned out differently. Maybe I would’ve trusted her with my identity sooner, and then I wouldn’t…and then I wouldn’t have lost her.”

Kara lost control and started sobbing, with Kate right there to comfort her. The two of them had been through so much during this Crisis, and while Kate might not have all the details, she was determined to not let this break one of the strongest people she had ever met. She let Kara take the time she needed to just let her emotions pour out before saying something.

“I know this situation is pretty awful, but I also know that if there’s anyone who can make it better, it’s you,” Kate said. “Kara, you just saved literally everyone by punching the greatest evil in existence to death. Not only was that the most badass thing I’ve ever seen, but you showed me and everyone else again how nothing can stand in your way. Sure, this obviously isn’t a problem you can just hit your way out of, but if you really love Lena this much, you have to keep fighting for her.”

Hearing these words helped Kara slowly but surely get back to where she needed to be.

“You seem pretty determined to help me get to her, considering you’re the one who just kissed me,“ Kara said half-jokingly.

Kate returned the smile, as she was glad to see her approach was working.

“Look, I’m not gonna act like I don’t like you,” Kate said. “And who knows? In another life, maybe…but it’s pretty clear that I’m not the one for you, and that’s OK.”

The two smiled at each other again, taking a few seconds to further process everything.

“How is it that I just faced down the biggest threat any of us have ever faced, and yet that still wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the thought of trying to fix things with Lena?” Kara said. “I don’t know how I’m gonna go on without her, and the thought of making things even worse is almost too much to handle.”

“You won’t make things worse.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well you already know how you screwed up in the first place, so as long as you keep that in mind, you’re already off to a good start. And now that you know how you really feel about her, you’ll find the right things to say and do.

“I wish I had something more specific than that, but I’m also not exactly the best person to be giving relationship advice. All I know is that if you truly love someone and you know they’re still worth fighting for, then you have to keep going, no matter how low the odds seem. As scary as the thought of failing is, what’s the point of fighting for a better tomorrow if we don’t have the people we love most by our side and…”

Kate cut herself off and paused for a few seconds before she started laughing. This certainly threw Kara off, as she hoped that everything was still alright.

“Did I miss something?” Kara asked.

“No, it’s just…I realized that I was actually giving both of us some pretty important advice,” Kate said. “Clearly I need to get better at following my own words.”

“Oh, so you’ve got someone special too, then, right?”

“Sophie.”

“And I’m guessing things with Sophie are also complicated.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’m guessing you’ve never been forced to end things with the person you love only to come back into their life years later to find out they’re married to someone else.”

“Surprisingly, I can actually relate to that a lot more than you might think,” said Kara, thinking back to Mon-El.

With a surprised expression on her face, Kate laughed again.

“Wow. Well as much as I need to hear that story, I think I also need to be getting back to Gotham.”

Kara agreed that she should be getting home as well. They both needed to get a feel for this new reality and get back to the fights they had left before the Crisis started.

They grabbed the last of their things from the Waverider and finally left the timeship. As they walked off the platform and toward Kate’s motorcycle, the ship turned invisible as it took off, with the Legends bound for their next crazy adventure.

Before heading back to their respective cities, Kara and Kate embraced one more time, both grateful for being brought together again.

“How can I ever thank you?” Kara asked Kate.

Kate smiled at her friend one more time.

“The only thing you need to do is keep being yourself,” Kate responded. “Keep being that person that doesn’t give up or lose hope, and go get the girl.”

“OK,” Kara said in the affirmative. “I hope things get better with you and Sophie.”

“Yeah, me too. Who knows? Maybe in this new reality we’re married or something.”

“Now that’d really be a surprise,” Kara said. “Only one way to find out.”

With that, Kate began walking toward her bike, filled with a newfound sense of optimism and hope. Sure, the odds of things being that different between her and Sophie were miniscule, but if she could convince Kara to go for Lena after all these years, why couldn’t she try the same? Married or not, she knew Sophie still had feelings for her. It’s not that she wanted to break up her and Tyler, but if there was a chance that they could end up together, then she wasn’t going to give up either.

Kate had a final thought as she got onto her bike.

“Oh, and don’t be a stranger,” she shouted at Kara. “Now that we’re on the same earth, it’ll be a lot easier for you to fly over to Gotham once in a while.”

“Deal, but only if you also make it back to National City,” Kara responded.

Kate flashed one last smirk before putting on her helmet. As she sped away toward Gotham, Kara looked on, excited at the thought of all the great adventures the World’s Finest would soon have.

With the Crisis finally behind her, Kara took off and flew toward National City. While she could’ve gotten there in no time at all, she slowed down a bit and took some time to think while up in the open air.

It was still insane to think about how her entire life had changed in such a short amount of time, while nearly everyone else would just be going about their business like nothing had happened. She kept reminding herself that it was going to take plenty of time to get used to this new reality, and while that thought might’ve been too overwhelming before, the fact that she had a more clear goal for the first time in a while made things easier.

Because now Kara knew the truth: She was in love with Lena and couldn’t go on without her.

She wasn’t sure how exactly she would go about fixing things between the two of them, but she also knew that she was going to take Kate’s advice and not let the fear of failure get to her. If she had to spend every day for the rest of her life convincing Lena how sorry she was for lying and much she truly loved her, then so be it.

Kara had a long road ahead of her, but she was nervously excited to face it, and nothing was going to stop her from seeing this through. Even after all the devastation and loss she had recently encountered, the paragon of hope was finally feeling hopeful about the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fully realized fic, so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
